No Matter What
by A Bit of Sunshine
Summary: Belle and Maurice are theirs no matter what. Songfic based on No Matter What from the broadway production of Beauty and the Beast.


_I absolutely adore the song, No Matter What, from the Beauty and the Beast broadway production. It deepens the relationship between Belle and Maurice. I realized that I _had _to do a songfic. Enjoy! *Note: Italicized font is from the song._

* * *

><p><em>"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" <em>Belle questioned her father as he tinkered with his latest invention.

She had just arrived home from an excursion to town. Frustrated with the villagers' opinion of her, she had rushed to find her father. He always made time to listen to her.

_"My daugther odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" _Maurice appeared from behind his invention, sporting a strange helmet complete with thick goggles.

_"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk," _she sighed.

Yes, she would put on a brave facade. "Their silly opinions don't bother me," she would tell herself. But inside, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. No one wanted to be the center of negative attention.

Maurice put a comforting palm on his daughter's shoulder. He knew exactly how she felt. Being different seemed to be a crime around these parts.

_"They talk about me, too."_

Belle smiled, slightly. It was soothing to have someone who understood her feelings.

_"No, we're not odd, it's true, no family ever saner. Except for one Uncle who . . . well, maybe let that pass."_

_"In all you say or do, you couldn't make it plainer. You are your mother's daughter therefore you are class."_

Belle brightened. She had longed to be like her mother. She had been beautiful, graceful, noble. But, she was also kind-hearted and gentle. It was suffice to describe her as the most wonderful woman, ever!

_"So, I should just accept, I'm simply not like them," _Belle sighed.

_"They are the common herd. And, you could take my word, you are unique, creme de la creme."_

His Belle was unique, and those unique qualities made her truly beautiful.

_"No matter what you do, I'm on your side," _he vowed, grasping her hands, _"And if my point of view is somewhat misty-eyed, there's nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you. And that's a lot, no matter what."_

"One day," Maurice thought," she'll have the best in life. Nothing less than perfect."

_"No matter what they say, you make me proud," _Belle broke in, _"I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd."_

Belle adored that her father was not like the others. It made him special. It made him uniquely hers.

_"It's my intention, my invention shows the world out there, one day, just what we've got."_

"They'll see one day," Belle told herself. "We've got something different to offer."

_"No matter what."_

_"Now, some may say all father's exaggerate," _Maurice said, shrugging his shoulders as if the very thought were ludicrous.

_"That every daughter's great?" _Belle offered.

_"You are!" _Maurice exclaimed immediately.

Belle rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

_"And every daughter tends to say her father's tops."_

_"She pulls out all the stops to praise him," _Maurice added playfully.

_"And quite rightly," _Belle beamed, embracing her father.

A sudden sadness dawned over Belle. She wished she could say so about her mother. She knew that if her mother were still alive, she would boast of her most amazing mama proudly.

Belle tenderly stroked her silver locket. A miniature family portrait had been placed delicately inside the ornament. It was all she had left of her mother's remembrance.

Maurice put his arms comfortingly around his daughter's slender figure. _"No matter what the pain, we've come this far."_

Belle returned the embrace. With her papa by her side, she could get through any pain.

_"I pray that you remain exactly as you are. This really is a case of father knowing best-"_

_"And daughter, too."_

_"You're never strange."_

_"Don't ever change," _Belle returned_._

She knew her father was right. She was she. He was he.

_"You're all I've got, no matter what."_

And, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>There it is! I'm pretty proud of it. So, what do you think? Like it? Have a favorite line? Put it all in the reviews. Remember, reviews are love and appreciation. :)<em>


End file.
